17. Kritiker - Pride With No Name
Kritiker - Pride With No Name is the seventeenth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On *Botan *Aya Entire Cast in Order of Appearance *Botan *Aya *Aya (Aya's sister) (thought) *Sakura *Yohji *Ken *Ms. Momoe *Omi *New Persia *Shinichi Okamoto (mentioned) *Azumi (mentioned) *Schuldig (TV) *Nagi *Farfarello *Crawford Mis Episode Image * Aya Overview Botan observes Aya at Persia’s grave, elsewhere a hooded figure walks by pedestrians where they suddenly combust into flames completely turning into ash in front of shocked onlookers. Yohji, Omi, Ken and Ms. Momoe have reestablished the flower shop though Aya is looking for his sister, turning down Botan when he asks him to return to a mission. Birman is present when a new Persia appears on the screen to inform them of young men suddenly bursting into flames, caused by an organization calling themselves Citizens for the Future. Botan uses Kritiker’s intelligence capabilities to help with both the mission and to persuade Aya to return to Weiss. Yohji makes use of an old connection to bring a video where he, Ken and Omi can see that a person wearing a green coat is present in every one of the surveillance videos that show people catching fire. Whilst Omi, Ken and Yohji work out the location, Botan works with Aya both on looking for his sister and trying to get him to take part in the mission. Botan tries to stall the Citizens for the Future members from leaving and when Aya comes to back him up, Botan sacrifices himself by enduring machine gun fire and falls from the attacks. Aya is rescued by Yohji, Omi and Ken who arrive to help with from the acid and tanker explosion. Images File:Episode 17 - 01.png File:Episode 17 - 02.png File:Episode 17 - 03.png File:Episode 17 - 04.png File:Episode 17 - 05.png File:Episode 17 - 06.png File:Episode 17 - 07.png File:Episode 17 - 08.png File:Episode 17 - 09.png File:Episode 17 - 10.png File:Episode 17 - 11.png File:Episode 17 - 12.png File:Episode 17 - 13.png File:Episode 17 - 14.png File:Episode 17 - 15.png File:Episode 17 - 16.png File:Episode 17 - 17.png File:Episode 17 - 18.png File:Episode 17 - 19.png File:Episode 17 - 20.png File:Episode 17 - 21.png File:Episode 17 - 22.png File:Episode 17 - 23.png File:Episode 17 - 24.png File:Episode 17 - 25.png File:Episode 17 - 26.png File:Episode 17 - 27.png File:Episode 17 - 28.png File:Episode 17 - 29.png File:Episode 17 - 30.png File:Episode 17 - 31.png File:Episode 17 - 32.png File:Episode 17 - 33.png File:Episode 17 - 34.png File:Episode 17 - 35.png File:Episode 17 - 36.png File:Episode 17 - 37.png File:Episode 17 - 38.png File:Episode 17 - 39.png File:Episode 17 - 40.png File:Episode 17 - 41.png File:Episode 17 - 42.png File:Episode 17 - 43.png File:Episode 17 - 44.png File:Episode 17 - 45.png File:Episode 17 - 46.png File:Episode 17 - 47.png File:Episode 17 - 48.png File:Episode 17 - 49.png File:Episode 17 - 50.png File:Episode 17 - 51.png File:Episode 17 - 52.png File:Episode 17 - 53.png File:Episode 17 - 54.png File:Episode 17 - 55.png File:Episode 17 - 56.png File:Episode 17 - 57.png File:Episode 17 - 58.png File:Episode 17 - 59.png File:Episode 17 - 60.png File:Episode 17 - 61.png File:Episode 17 - 62.png File:Episode 17 - 63.png File:Episode 17 - 64.png File:Episode 17 - 65.png File:Episode 17 - 66.png File:Episode 17 - 67.png File:Episode 17 - 68.png File:Episode 17 - 69.png File:Episode 17 - 70.png File:Episode 17 - 71.png File:Episode 17 - 72.png File:Episode 17 - 73.png File:Episode 17 - 74.png File:Episode 17 - 75.png File:Episode 17 - 76.png File:Episode 17 - 77.png File:Episode 17 - 78.png File:Episode 17 - 79.png File:Episode 17 - 80.png File:Episode 17 - 81.png File:Episode 17 - 82.png File:Episode 17 - 83.png File:Episode 17 - 84.png File:Episode 17 - 85.png File:Episode 17 - 86.png File:Episode 17 - 87.png File:Episode 17 - 88.png After Credits Scenario Ken voices that the human heart is strong, Omi that people embracing wickedness eventually die, Aya comments that truth hides in darkness, Yohji believes in the human heart, Farfarello states that god is dead. Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media